1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle jack and tool assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a jack and tool system for a motor vehicle that can be selectively removed from the vehicle and transported by the aid of carrying means.
2. Discussion
A conventional automobile includes a variety of tools to use in case of a flat tire. These tools typically include some type of jack, jack handle, wrench, and various other utensils. The jack is used to raise the affected tire off the ground so that it can be removed and a new one, typically the spare in an emergency situation, can be placed thereon. The jack is typically operated by a jack handle. The jack handle is used to raise and lower the jack by movement thereof in a repeating circular or a vertical reciprocating motion. Jack handles often include extensions to allow for ease of operation in certain situations. Other than the jack, the other essential tool is the wrench. The wrench is specifically adapted to remove the lug nuts from the vehicle wheel by circular motion thereof. Although these are the major components of any conventional jack and tool system, other components may be necessary, such as a lock nut wrench a specially adapted wrench to remove select lug nuts that are employed in order to combat tire theft. Another possible component is a pry bar to help to remove tire covers. The specific components of each jack and tool assembly vary depending on the features of the vehicle associated therewith.
The jack and tool assembly is customarily carried in the spare tire compartment or trunk of the motor vehicle. The jack is typically fixedly secured to the vehicle to avoid movement and rattling thereof. The tools are typically placed in a bag or attached to some structure within the spare tire compartment or trunk or the vehicle. The jack and tools are traditionally carried by the operator from the spare tire compartment to the affected tire by removing the jack and tools and transporting them individually. This will typically require more than one trip from the storage area to the affected wheel. Furthermore, many operators neglect to properly return the jack and tools to their intended location. This can cause can noise as the jack and tools may shift during the operation of the vehicle.
One illustrative jack and tool system is embodied in the 1999 Jeep.RTM. Grand Cherokee, designed and manufactured by DaimlerChrysler Corporation, the assignee of the present invention. This vehicle locates the vehicle jack in the spare tire compartment in a manner well known in the art. The wrench, jack handle, and various other tools are located below the rear seats and are held by a plurality of clips. To remove the articles necessary to change a flat tire, not only does the operator have to remove the spare tire, he or she has to remove the jack from the spare tire compartment and the various tools from below the rear seat, in total, this could occupy several trips to the affected tire. Not only is it difficult to remove and transfer all of these tools, these design is also susceptible to misplacement of the tools.
Another prior art jack and tool system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,191 having an issue date of Aug. 18, 1953. This arrangement provides for a unitary location to secure the jack and various tools. However, this arrangement does not alleviate the aforementioned inconvenience of having to make several trips from the tool kit to the affected tire to carry all the necessary tools thereto and therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,865 issued Jan. 18, 1955 discloses a readily portable tool container in which each individual tool is securely held. This disclosure is simply an improvement to the design of a traditional tool box. Although the box carries a jack and wrench, it is not specifically adapted to be carried securely within an automobile. If this disclosed embodiment was placed within a vehicle, it would cause substantial rattling and noise during operation of the vehicle.
There is, therefore, a need to provide a system that can securely fasten a jack and tools to an automotive vehicle while at the same time providing a means to remove and transport the jack and tools without undue inconvenience. There is a further need of to provide means to transport the jack and tools in a safe and effective manner. There is also a need to help minimize the tendency for certain components of the jack and tool assembly being misplaced. It is desirable in addressing the aforementioned needs to provide a highly compact system to realize packaging efficiencies in an industry in which space within the vehicle is at a premium. It is also desirable to provide a lightweight solution to the aforementioned problems and concerns. Additionally, it is also a desire to provide a jack and tool system that can be removed from the vehicle and carried by the use of only one hand.